The Fantasy: The Feud of Friends
by sasuxsakuJLS9
Summary: This story is about a girl whose name is Yuna. She has a fake name, Rinoa. When her brother breaks out of jail, she has to find a way to stop him, and the Pharaoh. Could what Seymour said in the jail cell be true? Read and find out.


Chapter

1

The Story Begins

_L__ong ago, far away, in a time when magic still existed, there was a battle to be fought on a planet known as Draconia. The Draconian war had just begun. It was before my time but in my mothers. My Draconian father, Sephiroth, had started this war. He loved my mother, but no one else. He hated everything, including me. My name is Yuna, and this is my story._

_As you know, the title of this long forgotten story is entitled, __The Fantasy The Feud of Friends__, which, the last paragraph, had nothing to do with the real story that is about to come._

_The real story takes place in Egypt. My love, whose name is Yamie, has had many difficulties in his life. I will try to help him as much as I can for the time being._

_I am at least one thousand years old. Draconians were meant to live for an extremely long time. My mother came to this planet hoping to find peace. Apparently she came far from it. I think now that, coming to this planet was, well, unnecessary. But there aren't any planets better than this one. I got off the subject! _

_Draconians were meant to have unusual powers unknown to man. No one knows why we have these powers._

_Most humans were meant to be evil, as was said on Draconia, which is why we worried when we first came here. But, you see, almost none of them were. My mother fell in love with a human and so have I. But enough about Draconians, let's get to the real story. _

_I am a servant of the Pharaoh and Yamie. The Pharaoh has a lot of secrets that are unknown to even Yamie._

_Anyway, how we met is a completely different story. Yamie found me unconscious while some bad people were trying to grab me. The men had bats in there hands and a glare in there eyes like no other. There eyes were glowing red along with there hands and bats. There were at least five or six of them. He called the guards immediately after he saw me. The men had caught me off guard. I thought I could use the powers I had just figured out about to fend them off, but couldn't use them for unknown reasons. I felt like something was missing, I still don't know what it is yet. I have been their servant since that day, in return for what they did. I owe them my life since they saved mine. _

_I have a home with my 'father', but no real parents I have met. I never actually remembered them, but Cid says he got a message from them as soon as they vanished. The letter said that I probably should've forgotten my powers by now. I had, in fact, completely forgotten them by now. There was a problem about five years after I moved in. The Pharaoh had 'lost his memory', and, three years ago, Yamie's mother died of a disease called __Tuberculosis. _

_Well another problem was at hand. After my fifth birthday, a few says before I got attacked by those horrible men, my brother had been taken away from me for some odd reason. It was bad enough that I got attacked the next day, but, to have a very important relative taken away for the second time, well, it was really depressing. He probably is cooking up a plan in that jail cell now to get revenge. And I promised... _

_And guess what. It was all because of me that he was taken away from me. I felt and still feel like my life is being destroyed underneath me. A little piece is taken away each year. A little piece crumbles away each moment. Guilt fills my heart. Grief fills my soul. _

_But, still, why __me? __Why am __I __tortured that way? Why do __I __have to face such hard times? Why couldn't it be someone else? Because I am a Draconian. I am different. People treat others who are different, well, differently. And there are more different people than alike and normal put together. _

* * *

Chapter

2

The Unrequested Plan

_M__y brother and I got separated because of me.__ Now he's in jail. And he can't get out. I blamed him for something that happened in the temple, and he's been in jail for ten years now. But someone forced me to do it. They said if I didn't that they would kill my brother and sister. And I never got the chance to tell him who..._

"_I know I said I would come earlier, but I had to do some stuff for the Pharaoh. Sorry," I said as I reached Seymour's jail cell. __My goodness, he looks different. When did he get this tall? Can I hear his thoughts????????? My goodness, what is happening to me? I'm getting delusional. Wow, since when has he thought that? That pompous moron!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"_You should be sorry. I was expecting you to be here three hours ago," he said. "So...what did he make you do this time? Sweep up the floor with your hair? Wipe the dungeon floors of blood with your completely white dress? Anything along those lines?"_

_I was gagging off to the side nearly throwing up, when one of the guards asked me if I was okay. "I'm fine," I answered. "What made you come up with that idea? What was your name again? I haven't visited in seven years. I forgot."_

"_You know that it is all a trap, right? They won't let you stay there much longer. Then Yamie, the Pharaoh's son, will come to hate you. You do know that right?" he replied. "How can you forget your own brother's name? Goodness, you have changed a lot."_

"_Me? How so? Oh sorry," I said._

"_That's alright. You're forgiven. I can't believe I'm having to tell my own sister what my name is. It's Seymour, dope. Remember it this time. Okay?" said Seymour._

"_Hey, dope is going a little too far, don't you think?" I asked._

"_No, but she might think that too," he replied. "Come on out. You don't have to hide anymore."_

"_Lulu, not you too," I said. I was so surprised at this and so frustrated that I had to tell them now before I lost it completely. "Let's get on with the conversation Seymour. I know I blamed you ten years ago, but I was forced to do it."_

"_I wonder who forced you to tell them a lie like that?" he asked. "That was one lie, telling them that we attempted murder on the grounds of the temple. You told them that we tried to kill the Pharaoh's son, but who would tell a lie like that just to get us in jail?"_

_I hesitated. __Can I really trust him by telling him? __I thought. __I have to tell him even if I don't trust him._

"_Well, ummm, you see, it was..." I tried to say._

"_Spit it out sister!" screamed Seymour._

"_Seymour!" screamed Lulu. "Don't you dare speak to her like that! Please tell us who sister."_

"_It was..." I said hesitantly. "It was...the Pharaoh!"_

_I really didn't scream that loud, but just loud enough for the guard next to the cell three doors away to hear. He was the guard who asked me if I was alright. He immediately walked over to the cell and asked me, "Is this true?"_

"_Yes. It is true. I regret saying it to where you could hear it."_

"_Why do you say that? I have been listening for quite some time, and I will not turn you in, I promise."_

"_Thank you. But I fear for your death. What is your name?"_

"_My name? My name is Vincent," he said._

"_Vincent it is then. Nice to meet you."_

"_Hey, I know you two are making friends with each other, but we need to get done here," said Seymour. _

"_Oh right, sorry," I said._

"_Well guess what the Pharaoh has done now?"_

"_I bet this is going to be bad news, isn't it?" _

"_You think?" asked Seymour. "Thanks to the 'Pharaoh' we're going to be hung in three days. How do you like that?"_

"_I...I...I don't believe it," I said sadly. __I have to stop the Pharaoh no matter what. __I thought. _

"_Either you stop him or we die. Which will it be?" asked Lulu._

"_I'll try my best to stop him. I will kill him, and anyone who gets in my way," I said with grief in my eyes and heart._

"Good, but before you go, I have something I want to tell you," said Seymour. "Sorry Seymour, I have no time to listen to you. Have unfinished business to attend to," I said as I turned and quietly took two steps toward the entrance before... "You've been spending a lot of time with the Pharaoh's son, now, haven't you?" he said. I turned my head to look at him. He had an odd glare in his eyes. Like he was almost...bloodthirsty. But why my brother? "So, what's going on between you too? I want to know more about him. What's he like?" "IF YOU TOUCH HIM I SWEAR SEYMOUR!" I screamed as I ran back to the cell and grabbed his shirt. "I WILL HOLD YOUR NECK UNTIL YOU BREATE YOUR LAST BREATH IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH HIM!!!!!!!!" I saw fear in his eyes. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and I went stomping out through the hallways, Vincent following behind, very slowly. 

_ "Well that was frightening now wasn't it dear sister?" asked Seymour. _

_ "What do you expect from the Draconian's strongest warrior, daughter of Sephiroth, and Draconia's rightful heir to the throne?" asked Lulu._

_ He sighed and said, "I guess your right little sister."_

"She was supposed to stay longer, but I guess plan B will be a success," said Lulu. 

_ "I wonder what Yamie is doing. I hope I didn't waste to much time here."_

_ "You really shouldn't worry. Listen, Rinoa," said Vincent._

_"I am a different Yuna. I hide my name so people won't fear me like most others don't even want to listen to me, alright?" I asked. "So get over it." _


End file.
